Pre-wedding!
by fizzy123
Summary: It's true that Kurt turns into embodiment of Groomzilla while he is trying to get his wedding prefect. Blaine is just trying to survive until the wedding without getting his head bitten off! Will all the planning give them the wedding of the century, or will a problem in the shape of Cooper be their downfall? sweet little one-shot


Pre-Wedding

Blaine knew from the day that he proposed that Kurt would become the embodiment of Groomzilla. Of course _he_ didn't mind, He trusted that whatever Kurt picked for their special day would be stylish and tasteful.

Maybe he should really tell Kurt to calm down, and make him realise that the day would be perfect even if they got married behind the trash cans at McDonalds. But he didn't, because under the angry eyes and sharp tongue of Kurt's outward appearance, Blaine could see that Kurt was in his element. And, of course, it was really funny to watch.

He found it amusing that as Kurt shouted at the shop assistants who kept giving him the wrong colour fabric or paper, or whatever he was buying in that particular shop, the other people in there would give Blaine pitying looks. "Poor, dude," he swore he heard another husband to be mutter as his soon to be wife dragged him out the shop.

Blaine didn't mind in the slightest, though he did have to step in a few times before Kurt brought anyone to tears.

The worst time was when the shop assistant had thought that, for some reason, Blaine was single and flirted with him when Kurt was only metres away. On that occasion he had had drag Kurt out of the shop, kicking and screaming, luckily they shop hadn't called the cops and Blaine brought the manager a muffin basket the next day to apologize.

The only part that he insisted he have complete control of was the music, because he wanted it to be a surprise for Kurt. After hours of searching through all of the song that had been a part of His and Kurt's relationship, he had found the perfect playlist.

Everything was falling into place, and even though Kurt still hadn't stopped stressing, there wasn't a thing they had forgotten.

After many arguments between Mr and Mrs Anderson, Cooper and Blaine, Mr Anderson had refused to accept an invitation to the wedding, but Mrs Anderson did. She had never really gotten along with Kurt. They were just too different but she wasn't going to miss her youngest son's wedding even if it killed her.

Cooper, of course, had jumped at the chance to be Blaine's best man, only to be a little putout that "I'm sorry coop, Sam going to be my best man," But after a little negotiation, he managed to get a chance of giving a speech.

Kurt wasn't too happy about that. "He'll ruin it, B! This day is supposed to be about me and you, and how wonderful our relationship is, and I won't have _your bother_ tell graphically detailed stories of times he has walked in on us, in the presents of my 90 year old Grandmother!"

This had led them to a major fight, throwing all types of insults and imperfections back at each other.

"Well at least you _have_ family who are coming! And your grandmother is so deaf anyway, it won't make a difference."

"God! Blaine, why do you have to please everyone, you could have just told him, "no," or is that too hard for you to say to people. Eh. Tell me Blaine, how's Sebastian these days?"

Both of them had stopped abruptly after Sebastian's name had been mentioned and spend the rest of the night, hugging each other and apologising over and over again.

2 days before the wedding, Kurt and Blaine found themselves curled up in bed together, laying themselves down for the last night that they would sleep in the same bed before they became husbands

. Kurt sat up in bed, still pouring over a printed copy of the seating chart, making sure that no one was sitting near anyone who would cause them major discomfort. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, smiling up at his fiancé as Kurt glared the pieces of paper.

"Come on sweetie, it's perfect. If you stare at it anymore you'll get frown lines." Blaine said in a hushed voice, reaching up and plucking the seating chart from Kurt's grasp. Kurt made no protest and just sighed in resignation, as he flicked the lamp off, and shuffled down the bed.

Blaine closed his eyes and shifted closer to Kurt sighing. "I can't believe this is happening, I mean I'm marrying you, _you._ The angle on the staircase," Blaine said dreamily.

Kurt opened his eyes with a look of confusion. "The angle on the staircase?" He questioned and Blaine's face went pink.

"The…the day that I met you… that night I wrote a poem about you… I can't remember it _now,_ but I remember that that's the title.

Kurt smiled "You dork," He laughed lightly, pushing Blaine backwards, affectionately.

Blaine hummed in agreement and rolled so he was lying on top of Kurt. "Yes but I'm your dork," he whispered and leaned down to kiss his fiancés lips.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want and check out my other stories.**


End file.
